


A Soft Morning

by 5ftjewishcactus



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Coffee, Established Relationship, Fluff, Ineffable Wives | Female Aziraphale/Female Crowley (Good Omens), Kissing, Love, No Sex, No Smut, Other, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ftjewishcactus/pseuds/5ftjewishcactus
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale share a quiet, domestic morning in their cottage in the South Downs.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 47
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens, SOSH - Guess the Author #2 NGK and Other Noises





	A Soft Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SOSH server Guess the Author event #2 - NGK and Other Noises. I had a lot of fun coming up with gibberish words/sounds and using onomatopoeia.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Bzzzzz!

Crowley groaned from under her blanket pile and buried her head under the pillows as the alarm continued to blare. She didn’t want to get up. It was a perfectly reasonable day to stay in bed, where it was warm and comfortable and safe.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Bzzzzz!

Hissing grumpily, she reached out one hand to try to quiet the phone’s persistent alarm. Her hand landed with a dull thud against the wood of the bedside table.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Bzzzzz!

She lifted her hand and reached farther, the phone had to be on the damn night stand, she could hear it vibrating against the surface. Thud. Another hiss and she yanked at the blankets and pillows over her head until she could see the night stand and her blasted phone as it continued to shriek at her in increasing volume. She grabbed it and jammed her thumb against the “STOP” button. The room fell blissfully quiet and Crowley rested her head on the pillow again. She’d just closed her eyes, when the bedroom door opened.

“Good morning, dearest!” came the lovely, singsong voice of her wife.

“Mrnf.”

Aziraphale chuckled. Crowley looked at her through one eye, the other pressed into the pillow. The angel set a large black winged mug on the nightstand and sat on the edge of the bed.

“Cofni?”

“Yes, darling, I brought you coffee. Milk and three sugars, just how you like it.”

Crowley grinned a lopsided smile and moved to sit up. She stretched her arms over her head, her joints and muscles making various pops and cracks as she did.

“Ahhhhhh-hhaaaaaaa.” The yawn was so big, it caused her jaw to pop.

Aziraphale shook her head but smiled as Crowley reached over and grabbed the mug. She sipped at the warm liquid, letting it heat her up from the inside out.

“Thank you,” she mumbled, the mug held firmly between her hands and close to her face.

“You’re welcome, dearheart. I was thinking of making pancakes for breakfast. How does that sound?”

Crowley hummed her appreciation. “Wonderful. You’re wonderful, angel love.”

Aziraphale leaned in and pressed a kiss to her cheek. She moved to stand, but Crowley gently grabbed her arm and pulled her back. When Aziraphale looked back at her, Crowley gently cupped her cheek and kissed her properly. The angel’s lips were soft and tasted faintly of the tea she must have been drinking before she brought Crowley her coffee.

“I love you,” Crowley whispered against her lips.

“And I love you.”

Aziraphale kissed her once more and then stood to head to the kitchen. Crowley remained partially tucked under the blankets, her coffee mug held between her hands as she sipped and slurped at the sweet liquid. She listened to the sounds of Aziraphale moving about the kitchen, opening and closing cabinets, mixing ingredients, and cooking them on the stove. They were all familiar to Crowley, after years of living together. She was happy and loved.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr [@5ftjewishcactus](https://5ftjewishcactus.tumblr.com/) or on twitter on my main [@5ftjewishcactus](https://twitter.com/5ftjewishcatus) or on my sfw gen fandom [@2ambiace](https://twitter.com/2ambiace) or my dbh [@asexualhankcon](https://twitter.com/asexualhankcon).


End file.
